Secrets (John Smith 10)
Story Kevin covered in metal jumps onto the back of a Techadon, and impales its head with his blade hand. The Techadon falls, and Kevin jumps off. He looks around the desert, and sees that his clone forces aren’t doing well. Their blaster fire is ineffective against them, and Eddy’s pulse cannon isn’t doing anything. Eddy: I can’t believe this. I must’ve calculated wrong. Kevin: Eddy! Heads up! (Eddy turns, a Techadon swinging a sword at him. Eddy turns to see this, and his eyes glow turquoise. His backpack activates, and a robot arm covers his own, parrying the attack. He then punches the Techadon, knocking it down.) Eddy: Thanks! Kevin: Don’t thank me yet. We’re barely holding out here. (Kevin sees Lucy firing her blaster at Techadon, with no effect apparent. She then breaks off in a run, leading the Techadon to follow.) At least she can handle herself. Lucy: General! Watch out! (Lucy then pushes Kevin, and he hits the sand. Lucy is then his square in the chest by a laser blast, and she falls, unmoving.) Kevin: Lucy! (Kevin becomes furious, and turns to the Techadon. He morphs his hand into a mace, and jumps, smashing its head.) Kevin then faces a large group of Techadon. Kevin raises his arms up, morphing them together into a shield. Then, spikes grow out of it, and Kevin fires them at the Techadon. They are effective, and several Techadon go down from the barrage. A Techadon charges at Kevin, and he prepares a mace to attack, when the Techadon is hit in the head by a laser blast. Kevin turns, and sees it was Lucy who fired it. She was unharmed. She had discarded her damaged Plumber suit, and was in a black t-shirt and jeans. The shot hit the the Techadon just right, as it falls to the ground. Lucy runs over to Kevin. Lucy: You alright, General? Kevin: How? You died. Lucy: Oh. (She has an extremely embarrassed face, when more laser fire flies their way. She fires back.) Tell you later. (The two stand up, charging into the Techadon.) After a long time of battle, a battle horn sounds. Suddenly, a force of Tetramands charges into the arena, led by a female Tetramand, and they destroy the Techadon. After the battle, the female approaches them. Female Tetramand: Hello, General Kevin. Kevin: Oh, hello, Looma Red Wind. We are very appreciative for your assistance. Looma: My father told me to let you handle the bots, but if you can’t even defeat them, perhaps our alliance should be terminated. Kevin: NO! No, uh, we just had some problems to start. My tech man, Eddy, is working on a way to easily fight those things, so you have no need to worry. Looma: Hm. We shall see. Tetramands, move out! (Looma and the Tetramands leave.) Kevin: Treat to the survivors! Send word to the camp! We need to move out here as close as possible, to minimize travel. Fritz: Yes sir! End Scene The clones have made the camp near the battle field, and have gotten the injured to the medical tent. Kevin checks up on Eddy at his tent. Inside is a massive computer, scanning a Techadon head. In the corner was a large pile of Techadon heads. Kevin: How’s it going? Eddy: Good. I’ve been going through the protocols, trying to find that one weakness. I’ve been focusing on the pulse wave idea, as it’s my favorite idea. However, I’m not sure exactly how it should work. Kevin: Well, keep working on it. (Kevin leaves the tent, and finds Lucy’s.) Can I come in? Lucy: General! Of, of, of course! (Kevin comes in, and sits on the floor.) Uh, is something wrong? Kevin: Yeah. How’d you survive today? That was a point blank shot that should kill an average human. Which is starting to make me think you aren’t one. Lucy sighs. She closes her eyes, and her body begins to melt. Her body turns into a purple mud, as her form takes on that of a blob. She has big pinkish eyes, and two whiskers coming off her head. She holds the form for just a second, then returns to her human appearance. Kevin: What was that? Lucy: (In a faint whisper.) My true form. I’m really a Sludgepuppy. I, can change my form, and look like whatever I want. But I don’t have the powers of those forms, so I stick with human, which is considered the weakest and least noticeable species in the galaxy. (Then, Kevin laughs.) What’s so funny?! Kevin: You can regenerate from wounds, due to having a liquid form. With those powers, you could become one of the greatest soldiers in the army. Why keep it hidden? Lucy: There’s a feud between the Sludges and the Plumbers, which goes back generations. I don’t know how it started, but both sides hate each other. There are some rumors that the Sludges are joining the Separatists. And if I’m found out. Kevin: They’ll assume you’re a spy. Then why join the Plumbers? Lucy: I have no prejudice against the Plumbers. I want to help people, but I mostly want to defy my family. And there’s a part of me, that wants to unite the two groups. But, no one must no about my heritage. Kevin: Understood. Lucy: How do you? You don’t have to live in hiding, assuming that anything you do will give you away. Kevin: I used to be a criminal, and I’ve always feared that because of it, I can be kicked out of the Plumbers for anything. I know how you feel, and your secret is safe with me. Lucy: (Giving a sigh of relief.) Thank you, General. End Scene The next day, Eddy comes out of his tent. Eddy: I DID IT! I FIGURED IT OUT! (Kevin comes out of his tent, groggy.) Kevin: Figured what out? Eddy: The pulse wave. I had configured it to be too weak, as the signature needed to overload their systems was much stronger. And, I’ve made a weapon perfect for it. (Eddy pulls out a grenade.) I call it, the pulse bomb. Kevin: Nice! How many do you have? Eddy: If my calculations are correct, we’ll only need one. However, I’ve got a few of them to have on hand. Kevin: Then let’s go wipe them out. The Techadon are crossing the desert, approaching the clones’ camp. Eddy is flying through the air, using rocket engines on his robot boots. He flies over them, and drops a pulse bomb. It releases a powerful magnetic pulse wave, decimating the battle field. The Techadon are destroyed all at once. Eddy: Yes! It worked! (Then, Eddy’s robot boots malfunction, and he falls out of the sky, landing in the sand. He gets up, spitting sand out of his mouth.) Phw! Ugh! The pulse wave must disabled my boots. Oh well. It’s a victory for us! (Eddy makes it back to the camp, where Kevin was waiting.) It is done. Kevin: Good. Now, turn those bombs into cannon form. We need that as a weapon we can control. Eddy: Yes sir! Characters *Kevin Levin *Eddy *Lucy Mann *Looma Red Wind Villains *Techadon Robots Trivia *Besides Gravattack, Looma is the first character introduced in Omniverse to make an appearance in the series. *Lucy is revealed to be a Sludgepuppy. *Eddy figures out how to defeat the Techadon. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Techadon Arc Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc